


Serenity

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: A small talk between Duke and Duchess of Fraldarius in a newly built garden within their castle
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 23
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	1. The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge. The prompt was Pleasure, and I decided to use a scrapped fic intended for Annette week and repurposed it for this drabble
> 
> SO enjoy!!

“Where are you taking me, Felix?” Said Annette as she being dragged by her left arm by the blue-haired man, named Felix, while carrying their newborn son, Hanzel on her other arms.

“It’s a surprise, so don’t ask about it” Felix answered hastily while maintaining his half neutral and half grumpy face as Annette, with a frown on her face, feeling confused why he suddenly dragged her out of nowhere and in the middle of cradling their son to sleep. Through many corridors of the castle, they would soon arrive in front of large doors as Annette checked on their son to see that he was able to sleep soundly during the whole dragging. Annette let out a warm smile at her sleeping infant son but quickly glared at her husband for the forceful dragging.

"Now can you explain why you drag us here?" She asked exasperatedly cradling the infant son Hanzel by her arms as Felix just rolled his eyes at her, his hands on the surface of the two large doors.

“You will see soon enough” He pushed the doors wide open as Annette with her eyes widened and gasped with her hand slightly over her mouth. Before her was a room with dome-shaped rooftop, with beautiful and lush plants and flowers occupying its space. Annette slowly entered the room, gasping and feeling astonished at the size of the room as she looked to see how far up the rooftop was. As she walked along the stone path around the plants and flowers, she held her hand out touching the flora around her while holding the infant Hanzel by her right arm.

“Lovely isn’t it?” Felix spoke up approaching her to side as Annette snapped out of the trance and turned to look at him, still with amazement at the sheer size of the greenhouse built within their home.

“Did you build all this?” She asked in amazement as Felix nodded and held onto her free hand.

“With some help from others. Let’s look around” Felix then lead her around the indoor greenhouse as Annette carefully cradling her infant son by her arm. Beautiful plants and flowers, many she could recognize were native to Fodlan, while others were unfamiliar to her but she would surmise they were from Almyra and other places. Soon they stopped by a water fountain as the two sat on the bench placed near the water fountain.

“It’s beautiful... But why did you build a greenhouse in our castle?” She asked still being amazed by the green while feeling skeptical about building the whole greenhouse inside their castle for whatever purpose it was. Felix suddenly flinched and blushed at the question as she widened her eyes in confusion.

“B-Because I missed your voice, that’s all” He told her embarrassingly as Annette giggled amusingly while still cradling her infant son, making Felix more embarrassed with his blush grew redder and redder.

“You are a silly one, Felix. I can sing to you whenever and wherever you want just by asking me. And besides, you don’t have to build a greenhouse for me to sing” She explained still giggling from the fact that Felix built the greenhouse just so he could hear her singing. Just like the old times when Felix first spotted her singing in the garden. Good old memories of the past.

“Well it’s more than just a place for you to sing, Annette” Felix spoke up, with less embarrassment and more seriousness as Annette quickly dropped her giggle noticing the shift in his tone. Felix then turned to look at her as Annette looked at him back wondering about the sudden shift in his tone.

“It’s a place for our children and us to hang around” He finally answered as Annette let out a warm smile at him understanding why he built this garden inside the castle. It was for them and their children to freely enjoy the peace and serenity of the garden, not worrying about the stressful and difficult life to come for them as duke and duchess of Fraldarius. As the two enjoyed the silent moment of the garden accompanied by the sound of the water fountain, Felix scooted closer to Annette and looked down at his infant son.

“How’s little Hanzel doing?” He asked gently caressing his cheek as the baby wriggled around Annette’s arms in his sleep causing her to giggle at the sight.

“He’s still sleeping. Cute one, isn’t he?” Annette complimented her infant child son as she gazed at her son’s appearance and gently caress him. Named Hanzel, the infant son had Annette’s complexion and Felix’s hair color, and while he was sleeping with his eyes closed, he had Annette’s lovely sapphire eyes. As the two continued to admire their infant son in peaceful silence, Felix stood up from his seat and offered Annette his hand.

“One last tour before we leave?" With Annette's nod, she held onto his hand and stood up from her seat as the two toured around the garden one last time before leaving. On their way back…

“You know Felix, I don’t mind having a second one so that Hanzel have a sibling to play with” As Annette adjusted the infant son in her arms, Felix got flushed and blushed at her statement. He turned away so that she couldn't see his him, but unfortunately Annette let out a chuckle once she saw his embarrassed and blushed face while carrying their infant son back to their bedroom.


	2. 20 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their children celebrated their anniversary while they had a small talk at the same place as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge. The prompt was Future. Decided to make another chapter to this so enjoy!

“Happy 25 days of being together, Mom and Dad!!” Said the redhead woman wearing an elaborate white dress as she carried a plate of cake over to the table with two people currently sitting by and waiting. As she placed down the cake onto the table, another redhead woman smiled in delight and the blue-haired man just frowned at her.

“You shouldn’t have to, Emilia. I am perfectly capable of celebrating our own-Oww!” Getting hit by the redhead woman with an elbow to his stomach, the blue-haired man let out a groan as the redhead woman wore her delighted smile, pretending nothing happened except for the blue-haired man giving her the glare.

“He appreciates the effort you two put into celebrating our anniversary. And you pick just the right location to celebrate our special event” The redhead thanked her and appreciated the location she picked for the celebration before giving him a side-eye. The location they happened to be in was the beautiful greenhouse built within their castle, with the table and chairs set up on a small lush meadow underneath the shade of a large tree.

“I would pick this place too if I were the one to-Oww!” Another elbow to his stomach by the redhead as she continued to smile and pretend nothing happened and gave him the usual side-eye.

“Thank you Mom and Dad! We put a lot of effort and time into celebrating your anniversary. Oh that reminds me, I should help Hanzel carrying the food here” Emilia bowed to her parents and excused herself to help her brother as the redhead smiled and the blue-haired man frowned at her departure. Once she was out of sight, the redhead quickly dropped her smile and replaced it with a scowl look as she turned to glare at Felix.

“What was that, Felix? Our children were celebrating our anniversary and you almost ruined it with your rudeness” She scolded him for his attitude towards their daughter as he flinched and cringed at her anger. He wore his guilty face, feeling bad for rudely criticizing his own children and their effort to celebrate their special anniversary of being together.

“I-I’m sorry Annette. I just… I just want to...” He stuttered and choked his own words as he took a deep sigh to calm himself down and ease off the stress. Annette looked at his face, puzzled and curious, as she tried to read his expression and wondered why he would stutter or choke his words.

“I just want to celebrate this special occasion with only two of us. Alone in the greenhouse here, enjoying the perfect serenity of the greenhouse” Felix finally admitted and confessed to Annette why he acted that way to his daughter as Annette stared at him for a brief moment before eventually let out a slight giggle.

“Oh Felix, of course I want to spend time alone with you but this is our children we are talking about here. It has been months since we last saw them enrolling in the academy and they last interacted with us. Just let them do their things and help us with our duty” Annette explained to him as Felix felt embarrassed about forgetting the time their children could have spent time with them instead of going to the academy. But it was their call and so they attended the academy on their own leaving their parents alone to do their duty. Not that they were saddened, they were as happy as ever but missed their children dearly.

“But more importantly, we are getting older and older as years pass by. And soon enough, we will be retired from our duty and live out our life as a old married couple” As Annette felt herself getting older along the passage of time, Felix sympathized with her and felt himself slowly aged away. Both now had wrinkles on their face along with changes in their hair such as Felix’s hair is much longer and Annette’s was in a neat bun, with some strands slowly turning white. But overall, they still looked as good as they were 20 years ago. As the two reclined back into their seat and watched the scene of lush trees and flowers with birds and butterflies flying around, with one landed on the table resting its wings. The two enjoyed the perfect silence between each other until Felix wrapped his arm around Annette and pulled her closer to him as Annette laid her head on his shoulder.

“I like the idea of us spending some alone time together in our old age while they do their duty, which was once ours to begin with” Annette nodded in agreement at the notion of retiring their noble duty and enjoying the rest of their life in their old age together. It may be sad that they would be gone when their children had children of their own, but that’s the natural cycle of life.

“You know Felix?” Annette turned to him bearing a smile as Felix turned to her too with a smile as well. The two stared lovingly at each other’s eyes before they slowly pulled each other in closer and closer for a kiss-

“MOM! DAD!” A woman’s voice called out as they flinched and turned to see their daughter feel disgusted and embarrassed seeing her parents kissing, or almost, before her while she was carrying the plate of food in her hands. Annette chuckled while Felix frowned at her for ruining the perfect moment between the two.

“Relax sis, they just want their moment that’s all” Chuckled the blue-haired individual pushing the wooden cart as he laid the plates on the cart and placed them on the table.

“But Hanzel! They almost kissed right in front of our face!" Emilia argued back and placed the plate she was holding onto the table as Hanzel just giggled and placed down the silverware.

“They kissed all the time when we were child" He argued back playfully as he sat down on the table with Emilia sitting down at the table and pouting her cheeks.

"Aww, just look at two of you! Arguing like you did back then" Annette found her children arguing appealing since she hasn’t seen them argue like that after they enrolled in the academy. All the while Felix giggled and grabbed his silverware as he began slicing the slab of meat on the plate. 

"Thank you for celebrating our anniversary, you two" Felix thanked his children and munched on the cut piece of meat as his children, Hanzel and Emilia, smiled graciously at their father before eating their food as well.

"It was nothing really, father. This was just a small party between us family. We have a much bigger plan tonight" Hanzel said and ate the piece of meat as Annette perked up and quickly swallowed the salad she ate. 

"Wait! You mean?" She asked her children with her face lit up with anticipation as Emilia stared at her mother with her mouth full before giggling and swallowing her food.

"Yes Mother, there will be a big festivity tonight here that we invite all our friends from the academy. Plus some of your close friends and relative too"

"You hear that, Felix! As her daughter told her, Annette’s face and eyes lit up with excitement after hearing her daughter talk about holding a festivity here at their place.

“You hear that Felix! We are going to have friends and families come over to celebrate our anniversary!” Annette turned to her husband as she spoke with such enthusiasm and excitement at the thought of seeing her old friends again such as Mercedes, Dedue, Ingrid, and more. Plus, she got to see her parents again, despite communicating with them through letters. While Annette was excited about the festivity tonight, Felix on the other hand not so much.

_ “Great! Now Sylvain will ruin the festivity and our alone time together” _ Felix thought begrudgingly about Sylvain ruining their and everyone’s fun with his mischief, but at least Ingrid was there to keep him away from causing trouble, especially with their children’s friends. 

“Then I will be expecting this festivity of yours” Said Felix with pride and appreciation to their children as he ate another piece of meat. And from there, the family would soon have pleasant talk with each other about their life and their future over a welcoming feast at the greenhouse within their home, Fraldarius Castle.


End file.
